Destruire mi oscuridad y mi debilidad
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Soledad, vacío, dolor. Tantas emociones que sentía en su pecho y que sólo lo hacía sentir peor. Esta sería su última batalla, demostró que podía levantarse. Era fiel creyente de la esperanza. Ahora, le tocaría dar a los humanos un segundo camino y el, Ai podría descansar en paz. Dormiria eternamente como sus hermanos.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Vieron el capitulo de hoy? Se que fue una recapitulación pero no pude evitar llorar con todos aquellos bellos momentos, como que todos volvieran a reunirse o que Miyu de despertará. Pero desde ayer en la noche, una imagen dio la vuelta al mundo, nuestro pequeño Ai con una apariencia humana, casi igual a la de Yusaku. Ahora que vi el capitulo, puedo subir esta pequeña idea que tuve y espero realmente, que les guste.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que lo había perdido todo? Tal vez, sólo sentirse más sólo de lo que desde un principio ya se sentía al no ser comprendido por sus demás hermanos. ¿Qué era aquello que inundaban su programa? Tal vez eran los sentimientos de lo que tanto los humanos presumian en tener pero que algunas ocasiones, sólo lo ignoraban. Ya los había sentido antes, ya los había experimentado como las lágrimas, el dolor y la tristeza en todo lo que había pasado. La alegría de estar vivo, la felicidad y la despreocupación de no ser alguien monótono. Eran aquellos sentimientos que compartía con Playmaker, con Yusaku desde esa vez que fue creado a partir de su semejanza.

Pero esta vez era algo diferente. Se sentía diferente en especial en su pecho, dolía y estaba cansado que sólo podía suspirar al no poder hacer más, al no poder cambiar las cosas desde un principio. Ya no quería hacer nada. ¿Cuál era el propósito? Ahora ya no tenía ninguno de cual lo pudiera llenar de vida. Al principio sólo quería salvar a sus hermanos, después quiso descubrir el final de Cyberse y fue cuando experimentó la venganza por aquellos hermanos caídos. Ahora, simplemente sentía soledad, sentía un vacío dentro suyo.

Ya no había nada.

Había perdido, no sentía que había ganado a pesar de todo ese esfuerzo que ambos hicieron. No pudo rescatarlos a todos, había fallado como el inútil que siempre le decían que era. No se pudo salvar porque hasta cierto punto, vivió su propia muerte. No pudo salvarlos, no pudo. Simplemente era eso. Había escapado y ahora que tenía oportunidad, no podia mirar a los demás humanos a la cara porque había fallado. Incluso, no podia mirar a su compañero porque sabía que se sentía de la misma manera. Lo podía sentir por aquel enlace que tenían, el Link Sense se hizo más fuerte hasta llegar al punto de que no podía estar tranquilo al vacío y el dolor que su origen tenía día y noche desde entonces.

Lloraba, se sentía miserable. ¿Qué importaba ya? Lo echo ya estaba y no podia regresar el tiempo para recuperarlos. Todo estaba perdido.

¿O no?

Sólo había una cosa que nunca quiso hacer por el cariño que le tomo a los humanos, por ese cariño que le tenía a su origen. Cada día, Ai se sentía menos Ignis, se sentía más humano con aquellos sentimientos, con aquellas emociones, con aquella vida que ahora parece una maldición de la cual no puede romper. Pero eso no era justo cuando sabía que todos sus hermanos también tenían sueños que quisieron cumplir. Tenían sueños que querían compartir con el mundo y convivir con sus orígenes. Ahora ya no era nada.

Y aunque el fuera el único que puede cumplirlos, ahora ya no sería así, no aceptaría aquel código porque ahora realmente no valía la pena. No podia destruir a los humanos, nunca podría pero si podía hacer algo más.

Siempre creyó en ese rayo de esperanza del que fueron otorgados, de los que fueron bendecidos. Creyó en los propósitos que los humanos tienen en el mundo. Creé en las segundas oportunidades, en una segunda opción para poder vivir. Esa esperanza que aún habitaba en él. Si, tenía que ser optimista, lo había perdido todo pero aún tenía algo más que hacer. Aún no era momento para caer de rodillas, para cubrir sus oídos y sólo volver a repetir una y otra vez aquellas escenas que se grabaron en su mente. Aún no era momento para caer, había demostrado que podía levantarse, que podía seguir luchando y sobrevivir a lo que fuera.

Aún si era su última voluntad, el lo haría realidad. Lo haría por ellos, lo haría para dejar un camino abierto y que la humanidad pudiera avanzar, que su origen no se quedara estancado y que viera frente a él, las nuevas oportunidades que abrirán las puertas a un futuro mejor. Por primera vez, desde ese momento, sonrió. Acaricio con nostalgia aquellas piedras con los signos de sus hermanos Ignis. Aquellos elementos que los representaba. Aquel cementerio designado para los caídos y que realmente esperaba, estar algún día con ellos. Volver a estar juntos y navegar por la red para disfrutar de travesuras como de un cielo más brillante.

**-Es hora de irnos o no podremos alcanzarlos**

Alzó su mirada para ver a una pequeña niña de cabello azul, tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero podía sentir la nostalgia en ella. Se levantó de aquel lugar después de dejar aquellas flores, había regresado al Cyberse para poder crear aquel cementerio, aquel lugar del cual no debieron salir y los humanos nunca debieron encontrar. Su apariencia ya no era la de una simple y pequeña IA. Una apariencia más humana para poder ser ese villano final del que había aprendido en todas las series vistas en la televisión. Era necesario serlo para aquellos planes que tenía en mente. Una apariencia humana que le hacía parecer a su origen, aunque eso le daba igual. De el había aprendido todo al igual de quien fue creado.

Sólo había cambiado algunas cosas para no crearle más problemas de los que iba ocasionar.

**-Vámonos Roboppy** -Habló con tranquilidad.**\- Sólo tendremos una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien**

**-Lo se** -Sonrió.**\- Lo haremos por ellos ¿No es así?**

**-Sólo espero que Yusaku-sama me pueda perdonar algún día**

**-Y lo hará porque el amo confía en ti** -Soltó una risita.**\- Y no hay nada que perdonar cuando lo haces por su bien, cuando tienes un propósito por cumplir**

Ai volvió a sonreír para acariciar los cabellos de la menor. Miro una última vez aquel lugar destruido. Antes ese lugar era hermoso, era un lugar donde podia disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Donde podía acostarse en el pasto y sentir aquellos datos moverse por todo el mundo de la red. Ahora ya no había nada ahí, sólo era un lugar destruido, ya no había vida. Suspiró. Realmente esperaba que aquellas acciones fueran las correctas para regresar el mundo a la normalidad. Realmente esperaba que tomarán el camino correcto y que la evolución entre Ignis y humanos sea pacífica, como todos desearon algún día.

**-Mirame Bohman, no seré como tu dijiste, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome **-Susurró.**\- Yo no cortare el futuro de nadie ahora que he llegado tan lejos **-Hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus hermanos.**\- Te demostrare como debe ser el vínculo entre humanos e Ignis para el futuro**

Algún día regresaría. Algún día aquel lugar volvería a ser hermoso y esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí. Cerraría los ojos y todo lo vivido sería una pesadilla de la que le gustaría evitar. Podría suspirar con tranquilidad y de igual manera, quedarse dormido eternamente junto con ellos.

**-Yusaku** -Miro el cielo.**\- Deberás derrotarme para hacerlo realidad, para poder descansar y estar al fin con mis hermanos**

Y se encargaría de que eso se hiciera realidad. Ya le enseñó a ese niño hasta cuando llega su potencial. Era momento de que se lo demostrará sin esa ayuda que siempre estuvo a su lado. Dio media vuelta para caminar y alejarse de aquel lugar que pronto sería como antes. Roboppy miro curiosa unas pequeñas figuras que aparecieron y que sólo asintieron. De igual manera hizo una pequeña reverencia y corrió para alcanzar a Ai. Los demás Ignis observarian su evolución y se quedarían esperando a su regreso, a que vuelvan a estar juntos una vez más.

El último camino estaría más cerca. El duelo final empezaría a partir de ese momento. Todo en la vida tiene un propósito y el de Ai, ya lo estaba cumpliendo. Dejaría a la humanidad un mejor camino, dejaría a su origen avanzar y él, al fin podría descansar en paz.

Anhelaba que llegará ya ese momento.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! No lo puse evitar, fue realmente emocionante que no pude evitar gritar y llorar, lo bueno que mi familia y nos vecinos ya están acostumbrados a que armé tremendo alboroto los miércoles por un capítulo. ¡Espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo! Espero que este aún no sea el final de la serie y si va a ser así, espero que tenga un final digno. ¡Realmente o ansío! Voy a escribir más con respecto a lo aprendido. ¡Ya lo verán!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 22 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
